The Lost Mechanic
Do not edit unless you are Chase911 (me), an admin, or you have my permission. Hey guys. I don't know what you guys are thinking about the restart, but I have major storyline changes to do. I will not feature Tundra, Rosie, Princess, or Blizzard in here as I originallly planned. I will have Thunder and Lighting more developed. I may change the plot a little. Either way, I need to change it. This will be posted on slightly more often though. This will be the the first story of my fanon storyline. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the wait, I'm pretty sure there isn't that many following it anyways, but I've been updating it constantly. It seems to be way longer than I expected. I may be a bit slow, since I have school, church, football practice and games, and academic team. I will finish ASAP. Welp, story is coming along great! I plan on finishing the whole story before I am done though. I am half way through the 2nd chapter and I am progressively working on it. The story should end up to be five chapters long. It is on paper, so copying may take a bit as well. I plan on the Prologue being posted by the end of the month and chapters posted at a two day interval after that. Summary After a scientific mishap, a young beagle was born an orphan. Scientist Samuel Banks takes him in. Lightning, as he was named, found something on Samuel's desk, that could change his life. In a horrible way. He ran away afraid, fearing that the scientist would not accept a no. The pup ends up in adventure bay, homeless, foodless, and his only option to survive is some mysterious man. What will happen? Read The Lost Mechanic and you may know! Characters -Ryder -Lightning (OC) Debut -Thunder (OC) Debut -Mysterious Man (OC - only story) Debut -Samuel Banks (OC - only story) Debut -Richard Mantles (OC - possibility to show up in other stories) Debut -Chase -Skye -Marshall -Rocky -Zuma -Rubble Other will be featured most likely Prologue *beep* *beep* "What's going on?!" *beep* *beep* "Sir, the experiment failed." *beep* *beep* *beep* "What about the puppy?" *beep* "He is fine." *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee--- The room ran silent as the machine flatlined. Dreariness seeped in. The only sounds were the occasional breath made by the ones who failed so poorly. "Well, boo hoo hoo. We will begin testing on the pup in 6 weeks when is old enough. Now stop the dispair. It is only a mutt." "And you are only a human." A voice rang from behind. "Oh, Heh-eh-ay, Samuel. What are you doing here? There was kinda a sign on the door that kinda, well, said to stay out, ya know. You are not in this experiment. So stay out wise one. It is a stupid animal. I'll do as i like with it." Everything went still. Silent. The scientists even held their breath waiting for the responce that would be returned. The bland room filled with bleeping and dinging machines even seemed to calm down, as if another sound would blow the world milions. "Richard." "What?" "You're fired." Ice. The words caused instantanious frostbite. "..." "Get out. Now." The man trudged out solemnly. Samuel glared at the others and they immediatly began clean up. He walked over to the cold, metalic bed and looked upon the mother and the single baby at its side. The pup breathed lightly, letting out slow breaths. It was a newborn. Samuel stroked the mother's fur, then lifted the puppy up and out. Slowly, he moved him to the support stations. 3 weeks later, Christmas Day. 12:46 A.M. A young boy, not older than 8, rushed into his parents room, immediately jumping onto the bed. The dad, after shaking off the fact that his son just broke every bone in his back, sleepily scolded his son. "I mean it, no gifts are being opened until morning." Persistently, the kid kept pulling his arm, as if his strength could pull him out, "Daddy, someone is in our house." The dad mumbled back that it was probably just Santa, but that received a excited screech and a child dashing for the living room. The dad attempted to get more rest, but right as he started snoozing, he himself bolted for the living room. The dad came in the room to see his son staring at the closet. He questions his father, "Why is Santa in the closet?" The dad immediately sighed in relief. "Oh, it's nothing, Santa already came today though," he said walking to the closet. He popped the door open, and out shot a German Shepard at 4 million miles per hour, right at the little boy. "Ryder, my dearest son, this is Chase, your Christmas present, and your new dog." January 1st, 2:32 P.M. updating on mobile is annoying.Category:Chase911 Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories